The Dance
by leelee0474
Summary: Michael needs to reconnect, but won't make it easy for Fiona


A/N~Soooo...ummmm...I got no idea what to say...I have no idea how it got so smutty...I hope you all like it. Thanks to all my FB gals who made me write this. I used the dance from Better Halves as my inspiration...my mind took it somewhere totally nuts though...

* * *

The dance was a simple dance. Michael being a natural dancer, lead Fiona across the floor. He could predict her every movement and was fully prepared for when she threw her leg onto his shoulder. Every muscle movement, every breath that Fiona drew was his and his alone. Her lips being just inches from his longed for him, but wearing a devilish grin he kept his lips out of reach, for fear of what might happen if they touch. On the dance floor it was just them moving in their own perfect rhythm. When the dance ended they broke apart, leaving Fiona hungry for more. Michael loved seeing her in a state of frenzy, on the verge of attacking him in public.

After the job ended, Michael and Fiona were busy with various tasks and barely had time to say hello. Missing Fiona terribly, Michael called her while she was on a survailence job with Sam.

"Fi, tell Sam to bring you home. I need your help with something."

Fiona was alarmed. "Michael, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need you. Let me talk to Sam."

Fi handed the phone to Sam. Sam could hear Michael bang pots and pans in the background. "Mike? You OK?" Sam asked.

"Fine. Listen to me because I am going to say this one time only. You bring Fiona home, you do not come inside the loft. You come inside and I will shoot you between the eyes and bury your body someplace it will never be found. Understand?"

Sam was in shock, but responded to Michael and ending the call. Looking at Fiona he said " we have to get you home. there is something wrong"

Fiona was about to agree when a text came through saying "i need to reconnect with you."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Michael is fine. He's just..." Fiona let her voice trail off.

Sam's eyes widened and he exclaimed "Ooooh...yeah, maybe I will just pull up outside the doors."

Fiona smiled and felt herself blush when she read his next text messages "I want to taste you".

Five minutes later she read "I can feel your breasts in my hands."

Another five minutes went by then he texted "I want to feel how wet I can make you."

As the car ride progressed, the text messages continued on the ride home finally ending as she opened the gate to the loft. "I want to hear you begging to cum."

Sam kept the car running as he left her outside the gate. "I don't know what to say here, so I'll just say 'Have fun'."

Fiona rolled her eyes at Sam and smiled. She got out of the car and walked into the courtyard. As Fiona climbed the metal stairs, her breath quickened. She pulled the door open and was greated by Michael, who grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her close and began to assault her neck alternating between soft kisses, nips and bites that Fiona was sure would result in bruises the next day.

As Michael ravaged her neck, she put her purse on the floor. She found it hard to formulate a sentence. "Mmmm...Michael...I was busy working." As he continued to work Fiona into a frenzy, she grabbed at his shirt to try and take it off.

Suddenly he stopped and whispered into her ear one word, "Patience." Michael walked into the kitchen and took dinner out of the stove. "Its nothing fancy, just baked chicken and vegetables."

"Michael, why don't we skip dinner and go right for desert?" Fiona purred as she took a seat on the barstool.

Michael moved to stand behind Fiona. He took both her hands and held them in his, raising them above her head. He ran his fingers slowly up and down her sides, making her breathing to become even more erratic and soft moans escape from her mouth. He whispered into her ear "I'm not going to let it be that easy tonight Fi"

He let go of her hands, smiling to himself when he noticed how flustered and crazy she was becoming. As Michael prepared her plate, she came into the kitchen and reached around to the front of him. Her hand snaked its way into his pants and began to rub his already hard cock. Feeling his breathing become more and more uneven, Fiona said "Not fair that only you get to play" as she removed her hands from his pants. She returned to her seat and began to eat her dinner.

After they finished dinner, Fiona cleared the plates and walked over to the sink with them. Not sure what to expect next, she began to wash dishes. She was willing to play his game tonight and waited for him to make his next move.

"Can I help you?" Michael asked whispering into her ear. He reached around her to the sink, getting his hands wet.

He didn't grab a dish, though. Instead, he lifted up her shirt and exposed her breasts. His slick hands gently kneaded them, while his fingers rubbed and pinched her nipples. His pressure was gentle at first but as she stood there moaning, Michael squeezed harder.

Throwing her head back against him and shouting "Oh God!", Fiona stopped doing the dishes and held onto the counter. She was now gasping.

Fiona took Michael's left hand from her breast and moved it down her tight stomach towards her core. Michael let his hand wander into her pants but when he felt her warmth, he pulled his hand out quickly and walked towards the middle of the loft.

Missing his hands all over her body, she followed him. Michael wanted to throw Fiona onto the bed and have his way with her, but he knew he had to restrain himself. Instead he extended his hand and said "Dance with me."

Fiona obliged. Taking his hand, he pulled her close. There was no music playing, but Michael guided them across the loft floor. His eyes never leaving hers for a moment. She leaned into give him a kiss, but he always kept his lips just out of reach as they danced. Fiona was trying harder and harder to kiss michael, to feel his tongue in her mouth, As they finished the dance, Michael stopped Fiona by reaching his hands between her legs, inserting one finger followed by another. He watched Fiona close her eyes. As she ground against his hand, Michael rubbed her clit. As she approached an orgasm, Michael pulled his hand away. Fiona had fire in her eyes and tried to grab onto Michael, but he kept avoiding her grasp.

" u want to cum Fiona? You can tell me." Michael whispered into Fionas ear, while he was standing behind her.

"Oh my God Michael, please just let me cum. I need you to fuck me. Please!" Fiona groaned as Michael took off her shirt. Then he took off her pants, leaving her standing totally naked in front of him. Michael felt his own cock growing hard at the sight of his woman standing naked in front of him. He suppressed all of his desires and focused on the task at hand.

Michael stood behind Fiona and ran his fingers down her back very slowly, leaving a red trail on her skin. When he got to her ass, he gave her a playful swat. Fiona jumped and moaned at the same time.

"Spank me again." Fiona said. Michael obliged, leaving her cheek redder than before. She continued to moan as he spanked her over and over again. With his final spank, she let out a loud scream and turned around.

Fiona had a wicked grin as she grabbed Michael by the neck and pulled him against her, finally claiming the kiss she had been dying for all night. As their lips met, teeth hit one another and their tongues engaged in a passionate dance. Fiona began to grind against Michael's leg. He let her, but as she once again approached orgasm, he pushed her away. She let out a yelp.

"Michael, I was so close! This isn't fair!" She pouted.

Michael guided Fiona to the bench where they had eaten dinner before. He leaned her forward, so her ass was sticking out. He spread her legs apart and slowly crouched down. He kissed every inch of skin on the back of her legs, paying special attention to the backs of her knees. When he reached he buttocks, he stood up behind her. He reached around her so his left hand could play with her breasts, pulling and pinching her nipples, while his right hand he raised to her mouth so she could suck on his fingers. As he increased the pressure he exerted on her nipples, he noticed she was sucking on his fingers more and more hungrily. When his fingers were wet enough, he inserted one finger into her ass, which made her lose all control. As he played with her, he allowed her to reach between her legs and touch herself. Michael did not want her to finish what he had started, so he stopped and backed away.

He stood by the bed motioned for her to come by him. When she arrived in front of him, he gave her a long, slow passionate kiss. Fiona couldn't breathe, but she still continued the kiss. She maneuvered her hand between the two of them and tried to undo his belt, but had trouble. Michael stopped the kiss to remove his shirt and help her with his belt. Once she got his pants off, she pushed him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, licking his neck and nipping as his collarbone. She took his hands and pinned them to the bed, teasing him with her kiss. Now Michael was the one who was begging. Each time she almost let him kiss her, she would pull back, causing Michael to say "Fi..." in a deep soft voice.

She never let him kiss her, instead she moved down and licked and kissed his chest. Occasionally she would play with his nipples, causing him to arch his back a little. She would drag her fingernails down his perfectly toned and muscular arms, and stopped when she got to his waist.

Fiona moved down and kissed his cock, eventually taking him inside her mouth. Michael grabbed fistfulls of her hair, and writhed under her as she continued to suck on him, playing with his balls as she pleasured him. When she began to hum to herself, he pulled her up to his mouth and thrust his tongue deep inside her mouth. He flipped her over and took each of her breasts in his mouth. He loved to suck on her breasts. He loved hearing Fiona's breathing quicken as soon as he grazed her tit with his teeth.

Michael didn't know how much longer either of them would last, so lowered himself even further and began to lick her core. First the licks were slow and gentle. When Fiona wrapped her legs around Michael's shoulders, his tongue became more fierce. He felt Fiona begin to fall over the edge, so he stopped his work and asked "Tell me what you want Fi."

"What?" she asked, her mind in a complete haze.

Michael said it slower as he put his tip near her opening. "Fi, tell me what you want."

"Michael, please fuck me! I can't take it! Please! Make me cum!"

Michael lowered himself onto her, the two bodies now joined at the centers, and began to pump in and out of her slowly. She was clawing frantically at him.

""Faster! Faster!" She cried.

He obliged and sped up his pace, now slamming into her. He felt her tighten up once again. This time he stopped, but remained inside of her. She wanted to scream or cry but she couldn't formulate a sentence, let alone a coherent thought. Instead she closed her eyes and tried to move her hips, hoping Michael would as well.

Michael, hovering above her, said "Fiona, open your eyes." She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes, never looking away. As he began to slowly push into her once again, he said "Cum for me."

With the next thrust, Fiona screamed out something that Michael couldn't understand. As her walls contracted around him, Michael felt himself tumble over the edge as well, screaming a string of profanities.

As their breathing returned to normal, Michael gave Fiona a long tender kiss. He whispered into her ear. "So how was that stakeout?"

Fiona laughed and snuggled against Michael's chest. "You have to send me on stakeouts with Sam more often. You are a dangerous man when you are alone Michael Westen."

She leaned raised her head and gave him one last kiss before they both fell asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
